Run
by PaperBalloonsx3
Summary: Craig Tucker was a runner. He runs away from problems and confrontations, finding comfort only in alcohol and track. Kyle is the complete opposite. As the two are paired as peer buddies, can Kyle pull Craig out of running away?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever…

Felt like you needed to run away?

To push your problems away….

Instead of confronting them?

Chapter One

Craig's POV

My finger lightly traced the bruised flesh on my younger sisters leg. She flinched, her golden eyes squeezing shut. Her small hand made its way to her short, orange hair. The slender fingers that were attached to said hand combed through the dirty, greasy tresses.

"C-Craig….it hurts…." I avoid staring at her pained expression.

This wasn't the first time we have encountered problems like this. Its just the first time it was this bad.

The bruise started at Ruby's hip, extending down to her knee. It was big, black and ugly. And while I wanted nothing more to pull my little sister into an embrace, squeeze her and reassure her it'd be alright….I knew that I'd be lying and that'd probably hurt her.

My hand shoots back from her skin when I hear her whimper. I hold back the tears that always threaten to fall,

Crying was for cowards.

She pulls the long fabric that is her skirt over her legs to conceal the evidence. I look up at the beautiful, distressed 14 year old girl. This was my fault, it always has been. I stand and stuff my hands into my pockets.

"Why don't you ever come to Mom's house with me…? She misses you, Ruby…." I say as I stare at the red haired girl. She looks at me, giving me a half hearted smile as She limps over to me and hugs me. I sigh, kissing her forehead.

"You're an amazing brother, Craig…." She mumbles. I gently rub her back, staring her in her golden eyes.

"But you know dad doesn't want me talking to you." My breathe hitches and I freeze. Ruby seems to notice this because she looks up at me with watery eyes.

"Craig, why don't you just cry, its okay."

I shake my head, gently pushing her away. I raise my middle finger in salutations as I stomp out of the empty class room and into the emptier hallway

* * *

My body was dripping with sweat as winter air nipped away at my flesh. My legs ached and screamed to stop but all I could do was push on. It felt good, the cold air slapping me in the face, the aching. All too good. Something I may not deserve but something I just needed.

After my 4th lap around the school track I come to a halt, falling back onto my ass. I let myself catch my breathe, cradling my head in my hands.

For a few minutes I was alone, in my little sanctuary. I felt tears begin to form…. But I won't let them fall. Tthat gross feeling you get when you're upset was washing over my body and taking it over like the plague. My eyes are downcast, gazing down at the track that I was just running in deep contemplation of this situation at hand.

Its best not to think about it, I know it. I also know that no matter how much I do it won't matter. Because I won't do anything about it.

"Craig?"

Came a questioning voice that I knew all too well. Without looking up I raise my middle finger. I blink away those threatening tears and take in the confused expression of Kyle Broflovski.

We stay there awkwardly for a few moments, him staring at me and me staring at nothing. Did I have something on my face?

"M-ms Choksondik wants you back in English class…" he spits out. His eyes were drilling into me with curiosity, and I wouldn't blame him. If I found the all mighty Craig all teary eyed and upset I'd be curious to.

"Alright," I say in response as I begin to rise. I wrap my arms around myself and begin to tread in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Class," The red clad women started, she gently placed a pile of papers down on the desk of the kid seated next to me.

"I'd like to introduce this semester's assignment. It will be giving you a chance to get to know your peers a bit more." She smiles at us as she signals for Thomas—the kid with the papers to start handng them out. I glance down at the white paper and ink infront of me his quivering hand places it there.

**Peer Buddies.**

"This semester you will be assigned a journal to be writing with your assigned buddy." Ms. Choksondik states as Thomas scurries back to his desk. There is a silence that seems to signal all of our discomfort. My eyes instantly shot to Kenny, the closest thing I have to a friend in my fucked up social life.

"You are to get to know your buddy better, and write a poem, song, or essay at the end of this semester." Her back is now turned as she picks up a piece of chalk, scribbling down something on the bored.

"I will pick your partner," She says as she writes down the first pair. Oddly enough, it's the two people I'd like to work with.

"Kenny and Clyde, please move your desk together. Thomas will hand out the journals since he already knows the pairs," There is a stream of curses that comes from the blond haired boy. His quivering body makes its way towards the front of the room as Ms. C continues writing down the names. I let out a groan and slam my head on the table, obviously not liking the idea of this project.

Several minutes pass until I hear my name being called. Ms Choksondik's loud voice pierces through the peaceful silence that I had grown comfortable in.

"Craig and Kyle. Please move your desk together."

I glare down at my desk as the red haired boy inches closer to me. He pushes the marvel notebook in front of me.

"I guess one of us has to do the introductions?" I stare at him like he has grown a million heads, was he insane? Its not like I actually intended to partake in this silly project.

He seems to have taken the hint because his hazel eyes burn into me, signaling his rage.

"you know, I want to get a good grade and I'm pretty sure you want to get your ass out of this high school yourself. So work with me, Craig." He states as he snatches the book. He begins scribbling down what I am assuming is sure to be nonsense. We sit there for a good ten minutes before he shoves the marvel notebook to my chest.

I flip open the cover, reading what has been scribbled down.

**Dear Dairy or CRAIG,**

**We were assigned to do this project. And I am being forced to work with an insolent, sulky teenage boy named Craig Tucker. From first glance he is just a short, pissed off human being. But of course we have to look through the inside of someone.**

**So Craig, lets put the past aside and forget about lost birthday money and at least try to get a decent grade. Who knows. Maybe we can form a secret friendship?**

**Nah. But you know, being that I am your school buddy I am compelled to come to and have you come to me with your problems.**

**With Love,**

**Broflovski.**

I look up from the note, at Broflovski and raise my middle finger.

Hell no,

* * *

A/N: Hey, Nay speaking. This is a collaboration project between my friend and i….c: ((PaopuSora))  
This shall be rather interesting, no?


	2. Chapter 2

(I forgot to mention that Kyle is PaopuSora and I am Craig.)

**Kyle's POV**

**Chapter Two**

"Sorry Kyle, I can't come over. I have a date with Wendy." Stan turned around and faced me. I had my hands on my hips.

"Don't you ever get tired of her bossing you around?" Stan frowned at me.

"Dude, she doesn't boss me around. I'm sorry we haven't hung out much. I promise tomorrow we'll hang out. I need to go now. Bye dude." Stan gave me an awkward hug. Tomorrow. He always promises to hang out with me tomorrow.

"Yeah, bye." I hugged him back and watched him leave. How I miss my super best friend. Sometimes I wish time would turn itself back and we'd be nine again.

I started to make my way home. Taking the same old route I took every single day. The same route where I walk home alone. Stan was of course the only person I had. Kenny left to hang out with Clyde and Craig the asshole. Stan was the only one who I really had left.

I finally made it home and made my way into the warm confinements of my house. Ike was in the kitchen doing his homework like always. I joined him.

"Hey, what are you working on?" I asked as I placed my bag on top of the kitchen table.

"Geography." Ike replied. I pull out the first book I felt in my bag. I scowled when I noticed it was the journal. Ike looked up from his work. "English?"

"Yeah." I kept staring at the stupid journal I had to share with stupid Craig. One of us had to bring the book home and write twenty facts about our self. Twenty personal facts. And since I decided I didn't want to fail I brought it home.

I placed the damned book down and started on my other subjects. Unfortunately it was easy light work. Maybe television will help get my mind off English. A rerun of Terrence and Philip was on. Ike joined me once he was done.  
After about ten minutes into the show Ike spoke up "Hey Kyle? Why haven't you done your English homework?" I froze

"Oh, I'm just taking a break." I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see Ike roll his.

"Kyle, I know that's not it. You ALWAYS do your homework. Are you sick?" Ike stretched up to place his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine Ike." I might as well fuss up since Ike won't stop till he gets an answer. "There's this project where I need to share a journal with a partner."

"Whose your partner?"

"Craig."

"But you hate Craig!"

"I know. I didn't pick my partner. did."

"Well what do you need to do?"

"Share twenty personal facts with Craig. Just don't know if he'll open up. I don't even know if I want to open up."

"Guess you just gotta bear with it." Ike got up and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see Georgie. Bye Kyle."

"Bye." As Ike left I got up from the couch and opened the journal. Might as well give it a shot.

Dear Craig,  
Here are twenty things you may not know about me:  
1. My birthday is on March 26th  
2. I'm Jewish  
3. I have an adopted brother named Ike  
4. Unlike Cartman said, I do have a soul  
5. I'm diabetic  
6. My best friend is Stan  
7. My dad is a lawyer  
8. My mom is a protester  
9. I miss Kenny  
10. My favourite subject is English  
11. I am often bullied and excluded  
12. I can defend for myself  
13. My parents are strict  
14. I'm lonely  
15. I get scared easily  
16. My parents barely acknowledge me now  
17. I may have a depression disorder  
18. I have attempted suicide  
19. I try to put on a brave face everyday  
20. I'm gay  
Love,  
Kyle Broflovski  
I stared at the journal for a minute. Smiling I closed it. I had a good feeling about this project


	3. Chapter 3

**Craig's POV  
Chapter Three**

"So Kyle and youself, ey?" I stare at my companion and co worker as he crushed the remainder of his cigarette under his boot. His arm is placed around my waist as he held me close in a protective manner. I avoid looking as him, inhaling the smoke from my own cancer stick.

Your probably questioning the suggestive placement of hands and my acceptance of it. Well its simple and quite improbable at least.

I nod, sighing. Its not like I loathed him or anything like that. Although most people think I have resentment because of the whole peru issue. But if I did still think about that whole incident I'd hate Kenny, who at this point is running his hand up and down my side in a slow, sensual manner. He was obviously horny, and this obviously was explaining things between us.

He leans in, whispering in my ear.

"Just don't fall for the jew." His lips press against the side of my face and I feel my cheeks flaring up.

I feel his hand moving downwards to my crotch, my own swatting him away. He looks as me with a bemused expression written on his face.

"Dude, we're in the back of jmart for a smoke break…." I mumble. He only laughs.

* * *

I always hated the ride home from. It was slow and agonizing to know where my departure would be. And as of now as I arrive at my destination. I have to let out a shaky breathe. My body quivering out of fear.

"Seeya, Kenny" I say as I begin to climb out of his battered truck. Only to have my arm grabbed as I am pulled into his own. He stares down at me with this look in his eyes that set me into a state of confusion. He moves, softly pressing his lips to mine.

"you don't have to go in there…" He says, obviously knowing what happens behind closed doors. There is silence that makes me quiver even more.

"Bye, Kenny." I pull out of his arms. Running away again. Running like I am so accustomed to.

I step into the crisp, winter air that I have grown up in. treading into the direction of my front door. I hear the engine of Kenneth's truck start up and I see my mother glaring through the curtains. The door, being unlocked is what I pull open.

As soon as I am inside the door two boney arms are thrown around me in a desperate embrace. She buries her head into my chest, letting her tears dampen my work attire.

"Oh, Craig." She cries. Her long nails dig into my flesh, deeply—painfully. Her golden eyes stare up into my black ones. Her thin lower lip quivering.

"W-who was that, Sweetie?" She asks, her voice shaking. I stare down, horrified.

"A friend, momma." I say. She lets go of me, holding her head in her hands. She turns and walks into the direction of the kitchen.

"No, no. Craig….please do not hang out with him…You can't leave me…" She begs. Those boney arms reach up and grab onto a frying pan. She plays with the handle. Plopping down to the ground.

"Mom, you know I wouldn't—"

Her golden eyes shot in my direction, dripping with hatred. She stands and starts in my direction, raising the frying pan in her hands, hitting me right In the middle of my face. I bury my face in my hands in pain, but she only hits me over and over, her foot coming in contact with my stomach. By now I am doubled over. Hiding my face and holding back tears.

"if you EVER leave me…" She starts. I do not look up yet, not until she roughly pulls my arms away from my face.

"If you EVER fucking LEAVE ME. I swear to god I'll kill you and I'll kill myself!" She stares into my eyes, the insanity that has taken over her body so long ago shining through. I nod my head, wiping the blood dripping from my nose.

"I'll never leave you…" I whisper. A wicked smile spreads across her face.

"Good, baby." She leans down and kisses my forehead. And through all of this. The tears are held back. Making my head ache.

* * *

The next day I stomp to my locker, filled with rage. I look at the mirror that Kenny said would be helpful to get rid of early morning zits.

My eye Is rimmed with black and blue, my lip busted.

"Fuck…" I murmur as I hear Clyde's voice.

I look down, covering my face with my hand.

"Craiggg!—" He stops, noticing something wrong, Quickly his hand darts to my arm, tugging it away from my face. I slowly turn in his direction and he gaps at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screams. He roughly grabs onto my shoulder. The rage showing in his facial expressions.

"Who the fuck did this?" He yells. I look away, flipping him off..

"I got in a fight, that's all." He stares at me, not believing a word that just fell from my mouth.

"Your so full of shit!" He shouts, pushing me. I cough at the impact, clutdching onto my stomach. A few heads have turned but any action that was to be seen has passed. Clyde turns and angrily walks in the Direction of Ms. Choksondik's class. Both of our destinations.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Broflovski questions ith an almost worried expression. He shoves the journal infront of me an I just stare down at it.

"Nothing that concerns you." With that I flip open the book and read what was written.

I cover my mouth in shock and close my eyes, making a heaving noise.

Broflovski stares at me as I begin to write my own facts and not realizing it. I have written more personal information than I should.

Dear Broflovski,

Here is some things you may not know.

1.I've also tried t commit suicide.  
family is royally fucked  
3.I run away from everything.  
4.I love my sister more than anything.  
5.I am also gay.  
6.I work at Jmart.  
7.I live with my mom.  
8.I tried to run away before;  
is abusive….

I stop for a few seconds. And there it is. Tears. They begin to creep down my cheeks, dampening my flesh, it felt s good. So relieving. But it horrified me, made me angry. Craig doesn't cry.

Angrily, I take the book and throw it in the direction of the red haired boy. I stand up , clutching onto my hair.

"F-fuck…." I start. A few heads turn in my direction.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I shout, my breathing heavy and shaky.

Quivering, crying. I run out the room.

Running from the truth.

Running from my problems.

Just running.

Later that day, I am found drunken from the alcohol hidden in my locker and crying in the back of the school.

Fuck my life.

* * *

There you go. Your introduced to Craig's mom~

Enjoy.


End file.
